Shattered
by The Dark Crystals
Summary: The continuation to 'One More Time'. Pairing: Raistlin/ Dalamar *Warning, if you cannot read the pairing, slash*


****

Title: Shattered

****

Author: The Dark Crystals

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters mentioned in this fanfic are owned by Margaret Weis and Tracey Hickman. *TSR*

****

Author's Notes: Hey! Ok, this is the sequel to One More Time, and thanks for all the great reviews out there. So here is the continuation, and hope ya like it. Oh yeah, Dalamar's POV (throughout whole story)

****

Shattered

My _shalafi_, he was back........ I must say it was a pleasant surprise to see him. How could I not be thrilled to see the man who defied the Queen of Darkness himself, but paid the price in the end. The man who would possess such power, as he obtained, in a short amount of time. Yes, he stands next to me now, his lithe frame shaking from the constant coughs, that wrack his body.

But my _shalafi,_ you are so weak, in matters of the heart. Crysania has captured your heart, although you fought against it, maybe that was your ultimate downfull. Yet you struggle against these feeling and a game of tug and war take place in your mind. To be the cold hearted bastard you have always been known as or to accept these feelings, that you are so unused to. Crysania,.....you love her don't you? She showed you something that I could never do. My _shalafi_, what was so enchanting about you? Why do you tease me so? Such questions I never had the opportunity to ask, but maybe now, I can.

The silver hair that cascades across your face, the beautiful golden eyes that see everything, the shimmering golden skin and the lean frame, that holds so much power.....is this what attracts me to you? Am I just a fool, wanting to see if I can get the powerful Raistlin Majere into my bed? Maybe, but what about Jenna?

Stay with her, says a part of me that is all to quiet. While the other is screaming that I go after my true desire. But what is my true desire? What is it that I really want? Is it you _shalafi_? Or is it something else........ I'm so confused, my head is pounding, my heart is pounding.....

"Dalamar, feeling a bit under the weather?" you ask quietly. The words seem to entice me, allure me to focus on you. I have always loved to hear you talk.....even when you were sarcastic. When chanting the spells, your words seem like music to my ears, charming me, beyond all belief. I seem to only hear your voice, yours alone until the sweet music stops, and has dispelled from the air.

"I'm fine" I state cooly as though everything is fine outside the turmoil in my head. The pool of seeing is where we stand. The alive ones crawl beneath our feet and stare into the pool with us. He stares at me with those mirror glass eyes, reflecting everything he sees, letting no emotions escape from his being.

"Dalamar, I have been doing much thinking as of late" He whispers in such a way, its like a bolt of lightening has struck me. It suddenly feels very cold, as blood flows somewhere else. I am very glad, I have many layers underneath my robes.

__

' Tell him ', a voice calls to me in the back of my head. Tell him what? What do I have to tell him? Its not like I'm in love with the human...

__

' Yes you are elf ' Damn mortals desires, why can I just stop thinking, why can I never be left alone? But that voice keeps on insisting that I do over and over again. To feel the slender body pressed up against me, to feel the soft golden lips on mine, oh how I want it so bad...... But he loves another, and will reject me, for all I know. The closest I could get to you was through your sister Kitiara. Only, I still wish it were you.....

Damn, I'm in such a mess. "I wanted to tell you something.." he continues, and that is the moment I lose control. Now or nothing, I must stop living in fear, and take my chance, my only chance to be happy. I swing him around to face me and find those perfect lips of his. A slight gasp escapes before my lips close upon his own. I stop, realizing that I have done a horrible thing.

Then to my complete suprise, he moans and moves his lips against mine. Oh, his lips were just as I imagined it, and I move with him. I press him to me to find him hard beneath his robes. So he does......

I break the kiss and smile at him, still our bodies pressed together. "What is it that you wanted to say?"

"No need to now" my _shalafi_ looks away, in such a tender state. I want to hold him, to make all his troubles go away and never hurt him.

I lift his chin up to stare into those marvelous, gold eyes. "I love you" I whisper with such a emotion that I almost choak up. I had never said this to anyone. And I mean it with all my heart, and hope that he realizes it to.

The mirror glass eyes crack and shatter, revealing to me, that he feels the same way.

__

The End


End file.
